Rotary lawn mowers are known which utilize a non-disposable, air permeable bag attachment to catch cut grass and other materials ejected from the lawn mower. Numerous attempts have been made to design and utilize a mounting sufficient for disposable, air impermeable bags to catch the cut grass and other cut materials discharged from rotary mowers.
In order to provide a disposable bag attachment many have done so by utilizing attachments having boxes or baskets which receive in a defined bag hold cavity the air impermeable bag. See for example Seifert et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,772; Garrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,608; Skaja et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,982; Short Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,095; and Berglund U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,070.
Such bag holding attachments defining cavities have disadvantages. Specifically, they are excessively heavy. They burden the mower to which they are attached with undue weight. Further, the mounts are not collapsible. As a consequence, when they are stored they consume undue space. As mowers not in use are commonly stored in areas of restricted storage space, this constitutes a severe disadvantage. Finally, such mounts defining cavities into which the bag is received require that supported bag to be lifted out of the cavity. This complicates attachment and detachment of the air impermeable bags unnecessarily.